1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for carrying a bow, and, more particularly, a shoulder bow carrier.
2. Prior Art
While hunting or target practicing, the bow must be carried. This can be done by carrying the bow by hand which may become tiresome over a period of time. In addition, when hunting, freedom of movement for both hands is sometimes necessary when traversing undergrowth, or making animal calls or spotting animals with binoculars.
Shoulder straps with clips or other mechanical means have been used. While this may be adequate for target shooting, the noise and amount of time required to loosen the bow are unacceptable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,807 discloses a compound bow holster which nestles and supports one end of the bow. However, the design of the invention requires one hand to support the bow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,904 discloses a means carrying a compound bow or firearm. Quick release means are not provided. U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,367 discloses an adjustable shoulder harness where adjustment is by the usual means of adjustable buckle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,689 discloses a flexible sling apparatus which requires a turning motion to release the bow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,944 uses fabric mounting members using velcro to mount a sling assembly. The sling in U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,732 is used for carrying and steadying the bow during aiming and firing of an arrow. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,987 is also used for carrying and during shooting of an arrow.
What is needed is a bow carrier which frees the hands and allows quick, quiet and efficient means to have the bow ready for shooting.